Heart Strings
by A Raven Called Elliot
Summary: Soon, too soon, I find; the music ended. Pulling my heart strings, just like he does with that glossy violin; he captured my heart. AU Prucan with slight FrUK. might be M later on, if you don't like BL don't read. i don't own hetalia. please R&R.
1. A White Nocturne

A White Nocturne

Haunting, beautiful, enchanting, the sound shrill vibrations of a violin in the diluted green light of a forest in midday, yet it was so dark one could be mistaken for night. His pale ,colorless, hair contrasting against the woody colors of deep green and rich brown. I stared openly as he coaxed beautiful pure notes from the instrument. His eyes were half mast, I could see the passion in the orbs of ruby red. He seemed so other worldly that I was afraid to move. If I do so, I would break the illusion that he has to be. The wind rustled through the leaves, his hair, his short sleeved dress shirt moved with the playful wind. As the melancholic notes drifted in the near silent forest I saw a opalescent tear run down his cheek, matting his white eyelashes. Soon, too soon, I find; the music ended. Pulling my heart strings, just like he does with that glossy violin; he captured my heart. This pale god took my heart within a song. The branch over me cracked by the moving of animals, of life. Such power he holds over life! It breaks his concentration and looked in my direction, slowly his gaze rests on me, two blood red eyes bore into mine. My mind said run, my heart said stay.

A slow smirk broke the serene expression he had on. Stepping back I turned and fled. What turned out as a hike, exploring the forest out back of my new home, turned into my heart being captured by the mysterious violinist, with the most unsettling eyes I will ever see.

I ran back home, as fast as I could. I was too preoccupied in fleeing that I didn't want to fiddle with the gate so I hopped over the chain linked fence into my yard. I accidentally tripped over my pet bear. Kuma something....can't recall, all I knew is that I was safe in my own yard.

'' Who?" It said blearily as it had woken up from a nice nap in the sun. I just laid with my face in the grass, trying to calm my racing heart.

'' Hey Mattie, what the hell are you doing?" Said the blaring voice of my twin, Alfred.

" Mmmmphhhnnfttt!" I replied, though I had meant to say 'just making out with the lovely grass, moron!' but the offending botany was in the way. I felt my self get picked up and placed on my feet, the stray grass being swept away. Annoyed, I swatted his hands away.

'' Geez Mattie I was just helping you! I'm telling mum!!" He whined. Sighing I crossed my arms and stared at him.'' Grow up Al, your 17" I huffed.

'' So? I will bring you to justice, cause that's what heroes like me do!" He grinned brightly. I was sure a camera was around filming a mentos commercial, since there was that trademark sparkle in his teeth. "So why were you running out of the forest, did you see a bear?" He asked innocently enough. My face became aflame.

'' N-no I thought i-it was a-almost t-time to eat eh?" I mumbled, embarrassed that I fell in love with a man I just saw.

'' Well you wish you were being eaten by that bear, Mum is cooking tonight" As a reaction a shiver ran up both our back.

''Oh the neighbors are eating over, their German, or something." He grinned. I nodded and stalked into the house with my bear following me. I didn't want to deal with Alfred at the moment, just want to sulk in my room and think about that man. He was older then me, in his twenties for sure and he was has strong features, strong shoulders but why was he crying? The thought made me want to hug him and keep from harm.

When one of my fathers, an Englishman, knocked on my door I faked to be asleep. No such luck, I would have to suffer.

'' Don't be rude boy, We have guests over, now get yourself presentable and come and eat" I could hear his eye brows furrow. I crawled out and put on a nice shirt and pants and quietly made my way to the table in the quaint kitchen. Since we only have the bare necessities at the moment, after all that's what happens when you just up a leave the town and roots you always have to start again. I wasn't too happy about that, even though my existence wasn't really acknowledged in my 'old' life anyway. Walking into the kitchen looking at three new people at the small worn table. Two were large powerfully built men, though one seemed my age. The father had long blond hair, straight with a braid. I guiltily thought he looked like Legolas from the lord of the rings, though his face was sterner, older, cold as stone on a winter morn. The other was like a copy, his blond hair slicked back but he seemed less cold, his blue eyes showed some warmth. The third person at the table shocked me, I felt my knees go weak. The man from the forest, red eyes and all. He was the only one staring at me, a smirk on his face as his eyes beckoned me.

'' Mathieu! Sit down Cheri! These are our neighbors, this is Theodoric Beillsmidt, his sons Ludwig and Gilbert " my papa, who is from France, introduced. I still was staring at the man named Gilbert, blood rushing to my cheeks as I sat down.

The diner started and as usual I promptly vanished, eating quietly I listened to the conversation.

''Twins are pretty exciting, your identical right?" Gilbert prompted, smirk ever present.

''Oh yeah, but I'm more awesome" Alfred said rather loudly. I snorted quietly, mumbling 'you wish you were' and went back to my potatoes. I heard Gilbert laugh, boisterous, free. I looked up to find him staring at me, mirth in his eyes.

'' I'm sure he does" he said more quietly as the others where moving onto to other conversations. I blush shyly and give a tentative smile. Then go back to eating, cursing my shy demeanor.

The sky was darkening and after supper they decided to take their leave. Gilbert stayed back for a while and gave me a note in his hand, as he leered at me. I was glad no one was watching or they would have teased me for sure. I run up the stairs into my shared room and watch them leave from the window, my eyes staring at the back of the mysterious musician.

Only when Alfred is asleep in his bed that I dare open the scrap of paper, in his messily neat pen I read the words "_You say one thing about the forest and you will be dead you Dummes Huhn_ ". My blood ran cold.

XXX

Tell me what you think, and i appologize for OOCness and such.

Translation:

Dummes Huhn - Stupid Chicken

i will try to get the second chapter up soon!

EDIT: changed the g's to " hopefully it dosn't hate me


	2. A Pianissimo Kiss

A Pianissimo Kiss

Looking at the note in my hand, while walking to school, I was deep in thought. Alfred, excited as per usual, walked quickly and ahead, leaving me alone next to the forest that bordered all sides of the town. Sad enough I could see the other side of the town. I wonder why the hell would my parents want to move here? 'No body knows us' they replied. Sighing I resigned to nodding while Alfred screamed that it isn't fair. That he didn't want to leave the city for some hick town in the middle of no where especially named St. Terra! I just shrugged and went to my room like I always did.

Though I have to admit, it was a very pretty village, very clean with cobble streets, like I took a step back in time, a corner store had a wooden sign above the window. Most shops had that, what was refreshing was that it was home businesses, no Wal-Mart in sight. The morning light was barely seen over the large coniferous trees, keeping the normally bright bricks dim, as if they were sleeping. I would like to walk these streets in midday, it would be so colourful! I thought to myself. I was pulling up to the school (alone because Alfred was excited and wanted to meet new people), a rather small school house with a cupola and a bell. I was expecting a matronly young woman with a dress and apron calling everyone to class.

When I walked in, I noticed that it was divided with curtains with the grade on it. Then my heart sunk, after all it was such a small town that you didn't get variety. No creative writing class then. I sighed and walked into the little curtained room with the 11th grade stitched on it. There were a total of five kids in my class including my twin. One ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Welcome Ve~!!" he greeted making me uncomfortable. "Feliciano..." came the dismayed sigh of a large blond who I recognized as Ludwig.

"Luffie!" But he said: " It was okay to hug him!~" he said cheerfully, his eyes at a lazy half mast.

"Uh..That was Alfred" came the blond German's reply.

"Huh?" he looked up at me again then noticed my more reddish wavy hair and my darker eyes, then let go. "Huh?" he said again then looked at Ludwig like a cute little puppy. "I'm Al's twin, my names Mathew, eh." I said in my low key voice.

"Oh!" then his slight arms wrapped around me again. "Here's your nice to meet you hug!" he said loudly, happiness was just an understatement with this boy. I smiled shyly and then bring me to a little cluster of desks that was facing a chalk board that flipped around. I was happy they were so friendly.

"Like OMG didn't the new guy like just go to the bathroom? Like just a second ago?" came a valley girl accent, with a rather manly voice. I turned to the voice to see shoulder length blond in a tight pink sequined spaghetti top with a black and light blue tutu with bright yellow leggings with shiny silver stars. I felt as if my eyes would bleed if I stared at the colourful...thing. " F-Feliks, that's his twin Matthew! Didn't the teacher say that we are getting two new students?" came a nice, shy looking brunette with green eyes and dressed more conservatively then his blond friend. I smiled again, quiet. "i'm Toris and this is Feliks" he greeted.

"Mattie!!!" Alfred's voice came from behind me as I heard the curtain swish. "They only have one bathroom~ isn't that weird?!" I sighed and hoped that we can survive a month without Alfred stepping on some toes. Unfortunately it's like slamming a revolving door, unless he's there to stop it, it's utterly impossible. I can hope can't I? After Alfred saying that German was a very rough language, I lost all hope when Ludwig became red in anger, luckily the teacher came in.

My classes are so basic it wants to make me cry: English, Mathematics, Science, History, Geography, Art, PE and French. I can just see Alfred's grades go down, he was never the best in History and he's tenfold horrible in geography.

At the end of school, the whole 11th grade class decided to walk us both home (after I forced Alfred to apologize). I had a feeling of déjà vue as Alfred takes the limelight while I trailed back behind the group and they soon forget about my existence in general. Looking up to the bright, cloudless sky I sigh, we of course again walk across the path next to the forest. The loud chatter of the group ahead of me made me feel lonely. I breathed in and noticed how clean it was, a little town separate from the world. I actually never really seen any vehicles on the streets other then motorcycle, some smaller mopeds.

Suddenly my wrist was grabbed harshly, forcing me from my thoughts, I was yanked into the shield of old trees and thick foliage. The chatter was fading away quickly, but that thought was chased from my mind as my back was forced roughly to the thick crusty bark of a tree. Above me, the red predatory eyes and feral grin, showing off glinting white teeth.

"Did you get my threat?" he said aggressively. I stared up at him, so close I could see the faint scaring on his neck and parts of the visible collar bone, around his lips where he was probably hit. He was obviously a fighter, marked by his antagonistic demeanor. His hands were on both sides of my head, trapping me. He didn't know my heart was in the same predicament; looking into his eyes, I flushed deeply. I could taste his cologne that wafted off his body. His warmth radiated from him, distracting me from anything he said. His face became close to mine to see directly in my eyes. Energy flashed in those red orbs, full of life and vitality; power. Power over my emotions.

"Did. You. Get. My. Threat?" he said slowly. I was staring at his lips and on impulse, I closed the gap and gingerly, almost ghost like touched my lips to his.

XXX

Read and Review please, ah and I am sorry for the filler at the start because it would not even be a page if i wrote all the good stuff _ so thank you for reading it at to the end!~ :D


	3. Allegro Comfort

semi-ponitless AN: Thank you all for totally like giving good reviews! and I'm happy (and surprised) that you all like this story!~ I would like to thank Cirque De Lune for that awesome cookie! It made my day (and my sweet tooth's day too! :D). Also to all who alerted this and faved this! Okay now to the point, I was running on the new story high so the updates are coming fast. Mind you I have notes up to chapter 5 and still kinda figuring out where the heck this is going (I know about the end but it's the middle part that killing me) also, school blahhh!! Since this is my graduating year I might not update as fast because of projects! Also the fourth chapter might come in a little late just a heads up. Since i have 6(...6!!) pictures to colour in and Christmas and work. So I will write it when I have so time or if I need to relax after art assignments that i have to write or that stupid English essay (need one more F***king page! why?!)

Anyway, you readers rock! and you make my low self-esteem more bearable! /semi-pointless AN

I think i'm done...Yeah I'm done, on with the chapter!

XXX

Allegro Comfort

He pulled away quickly, staring at me with widened red eyes. I bit my lips staring back, my heart thumping miles per second. I can't believe I actually did that. We stay like that staring at each other, a foot between our chests.

"What...the...hell..." Heard him say, tears welled in my eyes. Of course he probably was straight, he was twenty at least he would never go for a 17 year old stringy awkward boy.

"s-s-s-sorry" I stammered out, my throat clamped up in rejection and pain. I could barely get one word out. Before I could make myself look more like a fool I ran out of the forest swatting away leaves and branches, my feet colliding with the cobble stone harshly as I blindly ran away. I heard a 'wh' sound but I was too far too fast to make out what was said. I see our new slightly run down house that we now called home with it's reddish brick; running up the weather worn steps and opening the door at blinding speeds I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Forgetting to take off my shoes. When I see my bed I jumped and scrambled under the covers. I wept softly holding my chest that seemed to be in such pain.

It made no sense at all, I barely knew the man. I only know his name, this takes a whole new perceptive on love thy neighbor, I thought bitterly. I felt the demons called low self-esteem and rejection clawed at the back of my mind.

'Your too shy, he wouldn't even think about it, he doesn't see you either, just like everyone else!' More tears flooded out as it bit and tore at me.

'I'm sure back in the city, your so called friends weren't exactly your friends. They forgot you. Just like your family does!' It mocked me with a cruel laugh. ' I'm sure they will eat super without you, again! Forgetting that your actually home!' It continued.

I felt the side weight down and peeking out of my comforter I stared out at the dark eyes of my polar bear who was looking over the edge of the bed at me. It struggled to get up on the bed then crawled under, trying to get in under the blankets. It soon forced itself under my arms as if to comfort me in his own way.

"Thanks, Kuma..." I said, my breath shaky and my nose blocked.

"Who?" It said softly.

"I'm Matthew" I said out of habit and hugged him closer. Putting my face in the warm soft fur, smelling the woody animal scent, I didn't feel alone anymore. He chased away those stupid, horrible voices and I drifted...off...peacefully.

I was woken up not too nicely by a heavy mass jumping on me.

"Matt!! Wake up it's food time!!" He said as I struggled to get my twin off of me.

"If you don't get up I will tickle you!!" he said close too my ear. I whined and struggled in a rather pathetic attempt. I was still half asleep! The Bastard! Can't he see I want to wallow?!

"Okay here I go!" Soon enough I felt strong hands tickle me harshly through the blankets.

"Nu Al I'm tired!" I whined moving this way and that. Then I hear Kumakichi growled harshly as Alfred mistook the animal for me.

"Huh?" Came his oblivious sound and pulled the cover to looked at the grumpy bear. I mumbled something and took the blanket away from him and then placed it over my face, wanting more sleep.

"But Dad said to bring you down to eat!" Alfred whined as he crawled off me and stood beside the bed shaking my tired body. I huffed and tuned my back to him.

"Mattie!!!" He tried again shaking my side, then without warning I had the covers thrown off and I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Ack! Alfred! Put me down! Put. Me. Down!!!" and said hitting his back and kicking my feet.

"Dad! Papa!! Help Al is being a Turd!" I called down the stairs to our parents.

"Alfred! You brat, put Mathew down! And don't you dare try to carry him down the stairs! Your going to fall!" My father, glared up the stairs with disapproving green eyes as his thick eyebrows were forced downwards in anger.

"Nah! We're fine! I'm the hero and hero's can carry princesses anywhere!" Alfred said taking a step down the stairs.

"Alfred! I'm not a princess you idiot!" I said clinging onto him, not wanting to fall at all down. It looked pretty far from where I was being unceremoniously carried.

"Mon Dieux, Alfred, Arthur is right for once!" Came my papa's worried voice just behind the stair case railing looking up with deep concerned eyes. Looked at him pleadingly I noticed he was wearing the apron. At least I would have a good meal to calm me down.

"For once?!" Dad looked at Papa, insulted. If not a little miffed.  
Papa just smiled. When Alfred and I reached the last step they were in a full blown argument.

What great role models...I thought wryly then remembering that I was still on Alfred's shoulder, I struggle to get down, which I was gladly and gave him a good whack on the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I seethed.

"....But your not sad anymore right?" Alfred said dumbly, hopefully with that idiot smile plastered on his face. I stared at him and sighed. He was right, so in his own little way he comforted me, like a loved one would.

"Thanks...I think" I muttered shaking my head and walked off to the kitchen.

My parents were still arguing. Alfred was just smiling from the doorway and not doing anything, as usual and I was getting nervous, like every other time my parents argued.

"Papa...Dad isn't it time to eat?" I muttered softly. Dad was too loud. Yelling profanities and swinging his arms left and right, hoping to making a violent contact of some sort.

"U-um the food is getting cold" I said a little louder. Luckily they both heard me. Papa swiveled his head holding both of Dad's fist so it wouldn't do harm.

"Why yes Mathieu!" Papa said dodging expertly the kick aimed at his side then he walked into the kitchen. Begrudgingly Dad did the same thing but his face softened as we all sat down and held our hands for prayer. The voices were wrong, my family knows I exist, and they love me.

XXX

Translation:

Mon Dieux: My God

Tell me what you think! Crap I think I made Mattie a bit OOC. _

Excuse any Grammar please! I edited it all by myself, and I'm not the best editor.

Edit: why the hell is it that after the chapter has been posted that i notice all the mistakes?! Anyway, I corrected it a bit more.


	4. A Choir of Rumours

AN: sorry for the delay! also for like grammar and spelling mistakes, OOCness, Gilbert in an Apron _. i think i mess Ludwig and Matt up like epicly. Anyway! Happy New Years! and for those already in the future year, is there hover cars? 8D if yess that would be awesome!

Choir of Rumours

It's been five days since I kissed Gilbert, I told myself, get over it, grow up. He's just one guy, no matter how enchanting he is. No matter how his red eyes make me feel naked, his smirk make my heart thump rapidly, I will forget him; hopefully.

"Hey! Matt!" slender fingers snapped in front of my face, I jumped out my thoughts suddenly at the action. "Pay attention okay? I know history isn't the most interesting thing on earth but make an effort, you need to take notes for your twin" our teacher Bell, as she told us to call her, placed her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look. Yet she can never get rid of that playful spark in her green eyes.

"Ah…sorry" I mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, Matt! Your my note taker!!" he grinned as he alluded to the fact that Toris, Ludwig and I take notes for our friends, who are either lazy, painting their nails, or daydreaming about pasta.

"Maybe you should start taking notes" I mumbled.

"Ahaa! Never! I'm not breaking my five year tradition!"

"I would ignore you but your too obnoxious to do so" I sighed.

"No I'm awesome…and a Hero!" he said, stupid 'hero' grin on his face.

"If you were awesome I would have said so, your just sad" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Ludwig gave me an empathetic smile. I didn't understand why, but it's nice to know he understands my suffering.

"Mattie!! I'm like totally doing your hair it's like so pretty and stuff!!" Feliks gushed. I stared at him in horror, blushing all the while.

"Yo! Guys! Focus!" Bell raised her voice and smacked a ruler on a desk; unfortunately it was Feliciano's.

"Uwaahhhh s-s-s-s-sor-r-ry!!" he whined loudly. With this everyone decided it was a perfect time to talk, cause more distraction and general noise.

"Ruhe!" I was always envious of Ludwig's voice; it was powerful without being too loud or obnoxious…unlike my brother. We all looked at him in silence and he stood from his seat, his large pale hand was fisted on the desk where he hit it. Feliciano still trembled, but seemed to find peace in Ludwig's action. As much peace you can get when he radiates murderous intent.

"Thanks Ludwig" she smiled and pointed to the board with a glossy finger. "Now let's get back to the-"Then the bell rang.

"Aww man! You owe me next class! And that means you will write equations on the board as punishment!" she called after us; I was being dragged mind you, when he ran outside. Since it was getting colder we were trying to soak up some nice warm days before winter came.

"Oh let's get food at the corner store! They sell meals there too right?" Feliciano's excited chatter rang over the individual conversations the 11th grade was having; he hooked arms with Ludwig's, who blushed slightly.

"Omigosh! We should" this was Feliks; he was putting clips in my hair as I feebly resisted. "They have like sandwiches and stuff, like hot chocolate, one of the workers makes it by scratch…or was it Bell, oh bee tee dubyu, Bell's brother Daan like works at the corner store! Whatever, whoever makes the hot chocolate, it's like totally delish!" Feliks babbled, linking arms with Feliciano and Feliks. Alfred and I followed beside, as I soon became forgotten.

"They make good salad" Toris explained to Alfred who laughed.  
"Salad is for girls!" said my twin. "I eat manly things like steak and potatoes!" he then flexed his muscles. I always was jealous of his ability to gain muscle mass. I was always softer, delicate…frail. Toris stared at his bicep appreciably, I noticed Ludwig looking at it too. Though I was sure he could eclipse it easily.  
"Isn't eating Father's cooking considered manly?" I chuckled as Alfred looked at me in horror.  
"NO!" Alfred screeched. Everyone laughed

"Luddyyy!!" Feliciano whined. "I'm tired!! Carry me!"

It was a rather large corner store; it housed groceries and the like. It was also a family business. 'Janssen and Sons' painted neatly on the wooden sign. There was a '+ Daughter' scrawled messily next to it. Walking in a small chime sounded, signalling our arrival.

"Hey!" said a friendly voice. I turned to find a well built dirty blond grinning back at me. "What can I do for you?" he inquired. He did look a lot like Bell; he also had light blue eyes that held that same spark as our teacher did.

"Hey Daan! We are like totally starving!" Feliks grinned and tugged Alfred and I near him. "And this is Al and...Um…uhh" he stammered,

"Matt" I offered,

"Yeah! Matt! Believe it or not they never tried the hot chocolate here! Isn't that like Omg worthy?" he babbled quickly like he normally does. Daan just laughed.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" he winked and got two Styrofoam cups of steaming rich…hot…chocolate. I was drooling at the mouth looking at my favourite drink next to A&W root beer and Coke.

"On the house" he winked again as we took the drink.

"Oww! Hot!" wailed my twin who, like usual, took a drink too fast and burnt his tongue.

"You supposed to sip it" I said sternly taking a small sip. My eyes bulged.

"This…is so good!" I flushed and took another small sip.

"Thanks make it every morning" Daan grinned.

"Oi Danny! Sorry I'm late! Alarm clock went to school!" My heart thumped when I heard the voice. He walked behind Daan with a green apron on with the store's name on the front, just like his co-worker. He looked at the five of us.

"Well looks like my alarm clock was here all along" he gave that sexy smirk and I knew for a fact I can't forget him.

"Nein Bruder, it is your responsibility to get to work on time" Ludwig sighed, putting his hand on his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh this is Matt and Al, they moved here" Daan gestured to us.

"We've met" was it just me or did it sound like it had another meaning to those words…no Matt don't think far ahead, he rejected you. "Isn't that right Mattie?" he turned his red eyes onto me. I shook slightly in nervousness and nodded not trusting my voice.

"You're scaring him" Daan crossed his beefy arms and glared at Gilbert.

"Naww he's blushing," he then winked at me. I felt two arms around me.

"No touchy Gilbert! You are not going to like corrupt him!" Feliks huffed, letting go if me to position himself in front of me to protect me from being 'corrupted'. Gilbert just smirked.

"Is that so? Maybe I already have?" his eyes narrowed and leered at me. I was sure my face was bright red.  
"Bruder" Ludwig warned his elder brother.  
"You totally didn't! Mattie is innocent!" I wanted to agree, to forget I ever kissed him; I was sure if I spoke up, everyone knew I was lying.

"Mattie has a cruuuushhh!!" Al, who can't read atmospheres at all, sang teasingly. I glared at him.  
"DO NOT!" I screeched. I know this was immature but I couldn't help it. Al always knew how to get under my skin. I saw surprised in their faces, I guess they never expect me to raise my voice.

"Let's just get something and leave" Toris said sensibly, whiled Feliks still glared at Gilbert.

Ludwig sighed as if this whole scene was running on his nerves.

"Is there pasta?" Feliciano, who like my brother doesn't read atmospheres, looked at Ludwig questioning.

"It's not cooked Feli" he sighed. Feliciano looked down, his lip quivered.

In the end we got sandwiches and salad. Toris and Feliks munched on the leafy greens as we sat on the green hill. It was nice today; a soft breeze pushed the white fluffy clouds in the sky. I can't seem to enjoy it. I was too flustered, munching on my ham and cheese sandwich (All stole half of mine when he ate two roast beef sandwiches, hot chocolate, and an apple, he's such a pig!). I was so distracted; I didn't notice I was being spoken too. Ludwig stared at me, soon enough I figured he was expecting an answer.

"Sorry, what was that?" I said lamely.

"Did Gilbert do anything to you?" he asked anew.

"Oh no...He didn't" I blushed; it's more like the other way around.

"You don't need to protect him." he replied. I noticed everyone was down the hill playing with a soccer ball.

"I-I'm not…" I replied softly. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Gilbert is a hooligan, trust me, I've lived with his antics for a while" Ludwig's face was pink, as if showing any emotion other then anger flustered him. "When he dropped out of college, we got calls from a lot of women, sometimes men, calling to see why he hadn't called back after their dates. It turns out he slept with them and ended the relationship" he took his hand off my shoulder.

"Thank you" I replied, he wasn't comfortable speaking about his family and personal life. "You know, for warning me, you didn't have too" I smiled softly, holding tears. He seemed to be struck by my words.

"I…uh" ran his hand over his slicked back hair.

"LUUDDYY!! Come plaayyy!!!!" Feliciano called from the field below. Ludwig's eyes rested on the small Italian down the hill, and then travelled to me.  
"Would you like…to play?" he asked, still awkward by our conversation.

"It would be uneven if I did" I also wanted to be alone. He nodded and joined the other four in their game.

Sad enough, I knew I already fell in love with Gilbert, A Heartbreaker.

My heart probably won't survive this ride…

XXX

ahaaa don't expect long chapters all the time, besides the next chapter will have something 'special' ;3

Translations:

Ruhe - Be Quiet (interjection)

it may be wrong since i got it from a translation sites, correct me if i'm wrong!  
Anyway, little trivial, Janssen is my mother's maiden name :D. My grandfather immigrated to Canada with his family from the Netherlands! his name was Mathias, it was then changed to Matthiew. oddly enough my oldest brother is named Matthew, who has a son named Mathias. I'm surrounded by Matts 8s.


	5. Dissonance between Us

A/N: woo! exams are like over! now i have a very lax second semester i can probably write in my spare! although i might take marketing. anywayyy!! i'm sorry for grammar, spelling and general lack of direction. sorry for the wait!!

XXX

Dissonance between Us

_Tick…ticktickticktick…bam… _is what I heard when I was awoken. I looked around the room I share with Alfred. Then I looked out the window on the wall that my bed was pressed up against; I just realised the sound was pebbles. Opening the window my face was assaulted by tiny little rocks accompanied by a 'shit'. Wiping my face I glared in the dark, noticing a very white form below my window.

"Hey!" a hushed whisper came from the albino's lips. My heart made a noise of it's own as I came to recognize it was Gilbert.

"What?" I said angrily, although quietly, knowing that this was the best emotion in the situation. Besides I was still hurt by his brush off. Still hurt by the fact that Gilbert being under my window made my heart soar with happiness. I looked to the form of my sleeping twin; luckily he slept like the dead.

"Hey! Come here! I wanna talk to you!" Gilbert's annoyed beckoning voice rang out. I looked at the clock, one AM glared at me. I just snapped.  
"No! Go find some other willing boys who will suck you cock!" I yelled/whispered at the man and slammed the window shut. I was tired, tired of my heart going crazy at the sight of him, at the thought of him. Tired of the way he flirts with me, how his red eyes make my body heat up. I slumped into my bed angrily tucking the covers around me as I ignored the sound of pebbles at my window until I drifted to sleep.

Over the next few days I became an expert at avoiding Gilbert. I walk with Alfred, or anyone of my classmates. I try my best to keep in the conversation, to not fall behind were I will be pulled into an alley or forest. Alfred noted this and wouldn't stop talking at the diner table how I got out of my shell and is now a social person like him. I did stomp on his foot under the table after 'he just wants to be like me, I'm so flattered' came out of his mouth. Although the 'Oww' that came after made me feel better.

However I never anticipated Friday night, home alone. Alfred decided to up and leave with Toris and Feliks and my parents going to the pub in town to drink away some money. I decided that is was safe, a week of avoiding Gilbert can take it out of you when you're not used to being in the social limelight. Sinking down into the couch with my favourite book and sighed just happy to unwind. I seethed when there was a knock at the door, swinging my legs off I pulled my bathrobe tighter over my chest and opened the door as kindly as I can.

"Hey" came the voice that sets my heart to race. Before I could slam the door, he caught it and opened it full way. I could see his red eyes rake over my appearance of a bathrobe and nothing else. "Nice" he commented.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Well I rushed over here with my awesome presence because my wimp of a brother needs flour for a cake he's going to bake, he's such a sissy pants" he pushed himself through as he stood in front of the door.

"but you see what I want it to know why your avoiding me, after all your probably going through Gilbert Withdrawal which is worst then any hang over" I stepped back as he took a step forward. Something flashed in his face.

"Besides, I don't want any other boy to suck my cock" he smirked. I noticed the measuring cup, snatching it away.

"Wait right here and I'll get the flour" I cut him off and walked to the kitchen. I calmed my face down; I knew it was beet red as I shakily filled the cup with flour. I almost dropped it when two white arms slipped around my waist. Warm breath at my ear made my knees buckle.

"You're the type of boy that just gives a man a taste and leaves huh?" then a breathy chuckle. Suddenly I was turned around and was kissed fully on the lips. Gasping, my hands jerked and the flour was cast all over us, but Gilbert never seemed to mind. He pushed harder into me.

This is wrong, Gilbert over me, his shirt god knows where on the floor his hand and mouth roam all over my body after opening my bathrobe. A nip at my check sends me grinding on his thigh.

"Sensitive, I like that" he smirked when he shifts just so causing me to moan and arch into him. Licking my bottom lip he stuck his tongue into my mouth, it felt so good…so forbidden. I wanted more.

"G-Gilbert" I whined as he laughed again in my ear.

"Yes, say my name" he licked the shell of my ear and nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Gilbert!" I pushed him off when he started to finger at boxers, the only other piece of material that kept me from being naked.

"What the hell! I was getting to the good parts!" he said, his face contorted in frustration.

"Isn't your family missing you? Like your brother?" I kept him at arms length, appreciating the mused up white locks and heavy lidded crimson eyes. Then a slow smirk played on his face.

"There was no cake, was there?" horror dawned on me.

"The cake is a lie" he then dove in but I pushed his face away.

"Get out!" I said struggling. "Off me!" he was too strong.

"Only if you meet me behind you fence at two in the morning" he said in my ear.

"No!" I growled, but a buck of my hips made me feel other wise.

"Well are you going to meet me at two am?" he asked again as I feebly nodded.

"Can't wait" he grinned and got off my body and found his shirt.

"Anyway see you at two!" he called from the back door. I sat up and leaned on the kitchen cabinets, curling into myself I started to sob, ignoring my aching need.

Finally I got what I wanted. Yet my stupid brain is warning my soaring heart: it's a long fall to rock bottom.

XXX

Ahhhh i think i just turned Canada into a cry baby D: damn me!.

tell me what you think _ and if this should be bumped up to M.


	6. The Chant of 'Love me'

Sorry for the wait, i didn't know how to start this, and it turns out my schedual isn't so lax _. i almost lost hold on this story and it's plot...so i some how think that this chapter is out of sync with the rest of the story ^^;.

Anyway, sorry for the ooc if there is any, grammar, spelling as i did my best to edit it and cheap fillers.

XXX

The Chant of 'Love me'

Walking through a small path in the forest, only the moon to light the way; I pull my arms around me and shiver since the nights were getting cooler by the days. I decided to meet Gilbert, only to set things straight. Kumanichi trots happily beside me, not questioning what I'm doing at the middle of the night.

I see him before he see's me; the pale white light makes everything seem silver with a stark contrast of black. He see's me and a slow smiled came to his lips. I can't be distracted, if I do I won't be able to get my point across and I will be consumed by him. I don't want that…in that situation at least.

He get's up to go to me and I hear Kuma's growl. Snapping out of my hypnotic trance he seemed to cast over me I hold my hands up.

"Don't come any closer" he said suddenly, only loud enough for him to here. He looked at me in confusion. "I didn't come here to have sex with you" I tell him frankly.

"Then why did you come at all?" he sneered. My heart gives a thump in pain at his words.

"Because I will not have my heart toyed with, I also came to ask you a question. Will you leave right after you do me? If you are, then go find some other boy who will be happy to. Not me, I am not a Kleenex." My voice steadily rose higher as I got more and more annoyed.

"So you want to be in a relationship with me?" Gilbert smirked. "What a pussy" he scoffed.

"I'm the pussy? At least I'm not afraid to admit that I want to love and be loved, most of all I'm not afraid to say I love you. I may be afraid of you, your words, and your eyes. But at least I'm not so much of a coward to use another person just for sex."  
"What are you implying? That I'm a coward?" he growled in insult.

"Yes, because it's not 'awesome, as you like to call yourself, to treat people like that, so what it is going to be? Tell me right now that you just want me for sex, and then I'll stay away and forget I ever loved you, that I made the mistake of loving you. But if you ever want to come out of that shell of fear of yours and want to attempt a relationship for other then sex, you know where I live" I turn around and walked away. Kuma growled again when I heard quick footsteps following me. As I turned my lips were passionately met by pale chapped ones.

"First of all, I'm not a coward. And Second I have never met anyone who stood up to me like that, you have spunk, and I like that, so sure, I'll let you have the honour of being 'in a relationship' with me" he smirked. "So when do I get to have sex?" he grinned and I hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey!!" he said clutching the back of the head, glaring at me. "Not cool". I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I don't give it out so easily" I glared back. We stayed like that for a moment when he threw his hands up in the air.  
"Fine!" he said exasperatingly. "But you better let me make out with you" he said warningly, he then turned and walked away. I sigh, and then decide, for once not to let everything be given to me, but to rise up and take the initiative. After all, I'm on a roll so this can't hurt.

"Hey Gil!" I said as he was walking away. Turning around and kiss him. "Here's your goodnight's kiss" I give him a tentative smile and run back to my house, looking back I can see he's a bit stunned but gives a small soft smile.

I couldn't sleep at all, my heart was beating too fast, I was too excited, and filled with energy that I got to be Gilbert's boyfriend. That he wouldn't treat me like the others…that I was awesome to put it in his own words as he gingerly touched his lips, I was happy he didn't notice I was looking back.

"You seem to be in a good mood Cherie" said Papa as I was walking down the stairs, although I was still tired, I felt I could live off this high forever.

"Yejh!!!" said Alfred, with his mouth full of…something. Then I notice in horror, although I tried to contain it since I didn't want to hurt him, Father in an apron bringing to the table a plate of ….charred food?, If you can call that food. I took a bite and smiled, swallowing was very hard to do but I managed it.

"um I want to be there early so um…I'm going to get some food at the corner store before going to school" I said softly, noting that I somehow went back to my old overlooked self, the only thing said at my presence was a 'Alright Cherie' when Alfred swallowed and loudly talked over me. Getting my bag and pulling a sweater over me I walk outside, looking to the ground, my buzz being killed by neglection actions I thought was gone.

"Yo!" Gilbert said from behind me, turning quickly and hiding my blush and waved back. Somehow I returned into my shell after that week of being a social butterfly, probably my brain couldn't handle it anyway.

"What you all shy? What happen to the man last night?" the albino grinned. It was over cast outside, but he wore rose tinted lenses and a hood on.

"N-no you just startled me" I smiled. I felt really awkward that I was talking to my new boyfriend.

"It's a bit early for school, don't you think?" Gilbert smirked.

"It's a bit early for you to be coherent" I retorted back, unthinkingly using sass that is normally reserved for my brother. Although they both have the same arrogant tone of voice, it could be what set it off.

"Ahh there's my Mattie" he said proudly. I blushed and looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"Right, um is the corner store open, I need to get food…" I said walking to the corner store, intending for him to follow. And he did.

"Yeah, if you knock loud enough" Gilbert readjusted his glasses and hood. We walked together, not hand in hand, actually there didn't seem to be affection while we talk other then playful flirting and banter; although Gilbert never seemed to me as the lovey dovey time anyway.

"Hey Gil, wanna hangout a bit before school? It's still early isn't it?" I say casually, although hoping with all my might that he would.

"Yeah sure, I have a few hours before work anyway" he shrugged as we sat in the middle of the hill. Nothing was said as I ate my apple and bagel, I didn't really like silence when I was eating, I was so used to people talking at the table, arguing, whatever, that the silence was so unknown to me. Even when I wasn't part of the conversation, I never felt quite so alone when everyone was conversing together.

"Um Gil?" I started anxiously as I stated at the body lying down by my seated form.

"Yeah?" he mumbled. I stayed silent, not knowing how to start a conversation with him. Yet, I remind myself, who knows with time.

"Well spit it out" he sat up; even though he was mildly annoyed, I could still tell that he was worried.

"You like playing the violin?" I ask, freezing up in case he would get angry.

"Not really, but I was playing since I was a kid, my Vutti is very strict and decided that it would be good for us to learn at least one instrument" he said, then laid back down. I wanted to ask why he was crying, but I don't think it was a proper question to ask him. He'll probably tell me when he wants too.

"So, do you play instruments?" Gilbert said in a noncommittal tone.

"No…not really, I like to write poems though...if that has anything to do with it" I mumble the last part to myself as Gilbert made a noise of mild interest.

"Have you written any love poems about me yet?" he joked as a blushed.

"N-no!" I said abashed. Gilbert chuckled loudly as if my reaction was some hilarious joke. "a-anyway it's almost time for class, thanks for keeping me company" I said as I regain composure.

"Yeah, anyway meet me after school at the same place last night. Might play you something if you're lucky" he winked as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. Before I could reply an 'alright' he was too far way. Although Gilbert has a difficult personality, he's someone who doesn't ignore me, which, I think is a very good thing to find in your boyfriend.

With my mind set on our date after school, I start up the hill to go to my class. I was shocked to see Ludwig up there, and hoped that he didn't see me with his brother.

XXX

Anyway Tell me what you think and i'll try my best to get this story posted up on a regular basis. and since i'm a procratonating artist, please don't count on it...


	7. Capriccio

A/N: GAH OMG SOLATE, I'm sorryyyyyyy, I still need to find the plot for this. But up note(maybe? Iunno) it's longer then the usual chapters? But reading the reviews made me kept me going, even if it was how long ago it the other chapter went up? Anyway thank you everyone for like still reading this, and putting up with my insanely erratic posting schedule. If you can call it that. /rant

Sorry for any ooc, fillers, grammar spelling and lack of plot.

Capriccio

Ludwig stared at me with his cold blue eyes; he opened his mouth as if to say something. I raised my finger to stop him from saying anything, trying to summon the courage of last night I thought about what I was going to say.

"I know you told me to be careful, and if this relationship doesn't work, you have every right to say 'I told you so'. But the fact is I was in love with your brother before you warned me. So, it's kind of unavoidable at the moment" I watched the emotion passing in his face; Disappointment, then confusion that soon melted into understanding.

"Even though Gilbert has …personality issues, he's still nice…in his own way, and no amounts of words are going to change my opinion" I added for good measure.

The blond German sighed and gave a rare smile. "I probably wouldn't have an opinion in this anyway with Gilbert's steadfast stubborn ways. Besides…I shouldn't say anything about my Bruder being gay…" a pink flush came on his pale skin.

"mmnnn Luuffiiieeee….." we both heard a sound coming up the hill, turns out Feliciano dragged himself out of bed, after his long trek up the yellowing hill, he flopped his head in Ludwig's seated lap and fell back into a slumber. His pink blush became scarlet as he tried to wake the Italian up. I couldn't help but giggle; I thought that those two were made for each other; I couldn't help wondering if people would say that about Gilbert and me…probably not.

We sat in silence, waiting for the rest of the students to come. It wasn't very uncomfortable, not like silence with Gilbert. It was probably because of Feliciano's quiet and calm snores. Ludwig even looked much calmer in the Italian's presence; to the point of absentmindedly petting the younger's auburn hair. I smiled at the pairing; wanting to ask when's the wedding but thought better of it. Soon at the bottom of the hill I saw two blonds and a brunette, which I took to be my brother, Feliks and Toris. It seemed Ludwig had seen them too since he pulled his hand away and woke Feli up. I heard the door behind me squeak open, knocking me lightly on the back.

"Oh shoot sorry Matt, but you do know that the school is open and you didn't have to wait" Miss. Bell said wryly to us after a moment of apologetic embarrassment. we walked into our little cloth walled classroom. I started to feel stupid and sat down, feeling my face all hot.

"It was nice out today so we decided to hang out" Toris smiled, causing the teacher to smile back.

"I guess it is… I have a great idea! Let's have class outside!" She gushed, her green eyes brighter then usual. Feliciano and Feliks along with my brother cheered, although he opted for thumbs up fist pump (he said it's trademarked but I know that's a total lie, who trademarks a move anyway?).

It was warmer when the sun peeked out of the clouds horever it was very rare, but it was a very nice day for late fall, not as bitter when the wind was still. But sometimes that playful element decided to play and mess up our hair, well not Alfred's since he put some much hair gel in it or Ludwig's, since he probably used his will alone to keep it in place. After picking up our paper for the second time Miss. Bell decided it would be better just to take a day off to enjoy the day seeing by the time of lunch the clouds cleared up and the sun warmed the ground and us up nicely.

"oh and too make this day even better I packed a picnic for us!" Miss Bell grinned and ran to the school and brought a large cooler out, Ludwig got up and helped her with it. It seemed rather heavy to me, but she refused his help and carried it to us. Miss Bell is a rather strong person; sometimes I wish I had such strength. She started passing out sandwiches, cheese and vegetables for us to munch on.

"Now guys remember to pick up your garbage, or Mother Earth will come and hit you with a broom" she grinned and peeled off the plastic wrapping from her sandwich and took a bite. I did the same and found it delicious, although you'll like anything when you're used to charcoal or worst.

"OMG! I totally wanna make a crown made of flowers!" Feliks said deciding after wiping the bits of food from his lap and putting the plastic wrapping in a small kitchen garbage bag. "Like come on Rissy!" he gushed and dragged Toris to where a patch of buttercups and other wild flowers were growing. Feli ran after them and joined them in their crown making.

"Luffie! These butter cups are the same colour as you hair!" Feliciano smiled happily holding up two crowns. Running up to the German he placed one on his head, little blue flowers mixed among white ones picked out the colour in his eyes while the smaller Italian placed the buttercup crown on his own head. I smiled, as Ludwig became steadily flushed. Alfred laughed at this, refusing a crown since it wasn't manly or awesome and it would ruin his do. Feliks huffed and walked over to me and then placed the crown on my head.

"like so much better!" he then promptly sat behind me and started to do my hair again, this time placing flowers in it and pinning it up with bobby pins. I just sat there and endured it.

"t-thanks" I said a bit red myself.

"My pleasure, you like have such pretty hair!" he cooed, I can only imagine what my hair would look like after, like a rats nest with flowers in it. "Rissy hold this!" I didn't dare turn as to not incur the wrath of Feliks when he was so focused. I saw Miss Bell look at me, she grinned and then jumped up.

"Alright guys, PE times, since Feliks, Toris and Matt are occupied it's going to be two on two futbol" she grinned placing her hands on her hips.

"Cowball again?" Alfred whined. Bella stared at Alfred and I feared for him.

"Don't diss the Beautiful Game" she said sternly and took out a soccer ball and went down the hill in the back were a small flat field was, it had two orange cones to mark the goal on opposite ends.

Feliks, who started on Toris' hair since he finished mine, Toris who had no other choice but to watch the game and I who was surprised at Feliciano's fierceness who totally owned the game with Miss. Bell. Ludwig hid his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment as Alfred was openly frustrated after losing. Miss. Bell decided it was time to go back inside, seeing our rosy cheeks and noses, and herded back inside taking the cooler and ball with her. And with that the school day rushed by as we learnt math and geography and the likes. I almost forgot about that date, for some reason I felt guilty about it. When the bell rang we all got up, my head felt kind of heavy with everything in it, but a glare from Feliks stopped my hands from taking everything out. I guess I can take it out when I'm in the forest. I sighed and walk around probably looking like an idiot who let's flowers grow in his hair or something.

It seems he was already there when I arrived, sitting on a stump, violin case leaning on it. His hood and glasses are off now, his eye found mine and I saw them travelling up to my hair, in which my face started to flame. He said nothing but stared, I felt so awkward that I wish the ground would open and swallow me up. I heard his steps against the dry forest floor and a warm hand brushed against my cheek. I felt his cool breath on my face and I opened my eyes to look at him. His cheeks had a light pink stain on them, so light that I thought I imagined it there. His long fingers took my glasses off and he stared into my eyes with such intensity that I was sure my heart skipped two or three beats. He then smirked.

"You look like some sort of wood nymph" he chuckled. "But I think I like it" he added afterwards, kissing me on my mouth, making my body tingle from my toes to the tip of my head. He pulled back and smiled, he led me to the stump and we both sat down. I'm surprised he's not jumping me, like he did the few times I met with him alone. Maybe he's trying to have a relationship first. For some reason, I blush harder at the thought.

"So…" he starts. "Do you have any plans for college or university?" he asked me.

"Well, I kind of want to write, you know, maybe a book of poetry? Or a novel" I wasn't too sure myself.

"I would read that, especially if it's about me" he said cockily.

"Who said it would be about you?" I snarked.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm awesome!" he grinned.

"Mmmhmm" I said, in that tone that means you don't really believe what the person is saying.

"I am!" he growled.

"Yes, obviously, you are the picture of awesomness" I said as sweetly as possible.

"And don't forget it" he smirks, thinking that he won.

"Do you mind if I'm blunt for a moment?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me for the moment.

"For a moment, hell I'd like it if your blunt all the time" he grinned, making me think he's planning something.

"Why did you drop out of college?" my voice become I whisper by the end of the question, I swallow, waiting for him to get angry, to mind my own business.

"West told you about that didn't he?" he sighed. "Vutti figured out that I wasn't going into law but photography instead. Well since it wasn't his life plan for me of some sort of mess up shit like that. He cut my funds so I came back, so I have to work for my college tuition now" he said, annoyed. I look away, regretting asking that.

"You like photography?" I asked; voice tight.

"Yeah, hey Mattie I wanna take a picture of you like that" he grinned, getting over his annoyance.

"Uh..." I blinked and surprise when he produced a rather expensive camera from a bag behind the stump.

"Okay sit right there" he said backing up with the device in front of his face. He sighs and looks over it.

"Take off your shirt" he ordered and I did what he was told, covering my chest.

"Now look off to the side a bit…a bit more… and look into the distance. And get your arms down" he directed with his words. I felt his critical gaze on my and I relaxed. When I heard a click and I looked over to him, then another click resounded. He pulled down the camera, his face relaxed and staring at me, just staring. My cheeks once again started to burn and put my shirt back on; happy I didn't ruin my hair with its wide collar.

"Why did you put your shirt back on?" he raised his voice a tad.

"Cuz it's getting cold jerk" I snapped at him.

"Oh" he responded lamely. I sighed and started to take out the bobby pins from my hair, since they were starting to pull on the back of my neck. When I think I got all of them, I heard a laugh.

"What?" I stared at him, my eyes narrowing slightly,

"your hair, it's a mop" he snickers, I growled and spotted some leaves that fell to the ground and picked them up and rushed at him throwing them at his head. "Well now your hair is a mess and it looks like you sleep in a leaf pile!" I grinned then laughed at his sulky face. Shaking his head he picked leaves and pulled my collar out and dumped the leaves in there.

"Hey! I only tossed at the head!" I said, not entirely amused. "That wasn't fair!" I pouted.

"Alls fair in love and war!" he cackled wildly as I got a bunch of leaves throw at me, I ran off and hid behind a tree, picking up a massive pile with both hands, when I heard the crunch of his boots come closer and spun out from behind the tree but tripped on a sneaky root and fell on him, causing us to come crashing down on the forest floor while the leaves we both held up into the air. I could hear his heart beat from where my head was positioned on his chest. As the leaves settled down around our bodies, I raise myself to rest on my elbows. Nothing was being said, as we meet each other for a kiss, he held my waist down onto him as the kiss became more passionate. He too lifted himself up to rest on one of his elbows. We release with a gasp as a thin string of sweat bind us together.

"Gil…" I say softly. "I really hope you become a great photographer" I give a soft smile, looking up at him through my lashes.

"And I want to buy your first book kay? But you have to have at lease one poem about me" he grinned and placed our forehead together. I started to laugh, with him joining in.

"Oh fine, you win, I'll write a poem about you" I say when my laughter dies down.

"Immortalize my awesomeness Mattie" he added. We stayed like this, well until our arms hurt and I had to go home for supper.

"Oh! Gil, meet me here tomorrow again, I want to hear you play" I called back to him.

"Yeah! But first you have to give me one of those goodbye kisses" he smirked as once again I blushed. I run back and give him a small kiss on his lips then run back home, stopping at the fence shaking my head, willing my blush to leave, but if anybody asks I could just say it's the cold. I feel new, like no one knows this Matt, not even myself; but I'm happy to discover.

Anyway thank you for reading :3 tell me what you think.


	8. Argument for a Quintet

Argument for a Quintet

"Very good Matthew! Keep that up until the ball of yarn is all used up and ask me how to finish it" I looked at my father, then at the bag of yarn then back at him with a look of 'you got to be kidding' then went back to knitting, it's been a few months since I got into a relationship with Gilbert. I decided to do the most cliché romantic thing ever, knit him a scarf.

The idea came to me when we were at the usual spot in the forest, even if the snow covered the markers, I always know how to get there, this time Kuma followed me. He seems to get along with Gilbert, which is unusual since he often doesn't get along with strangers. Even though the first time they met, there was a misunderstanding to Kuma's distinctive 'who' sound he makes, I explained it was a kind of bark; he still thought that the bear was 'insulting and unappreciative to his awesomeness' and 'should know better and bask in his almighty presence'. I sighed and said he does it to everyone, didn't help much but I think he tolerates it more then he used too.

He was waiting on the stump like usual, with only a coat on and a head band covering his ears and pale translucent hair. Although he tried to hide it, he was shivering cold, nose runny and pink along with his cheeks. His eyes watered as he sniffled, his red eyes found mine and he smiled large and wide. My heart thumped like usual when I was around him.

"Hey Mattie" he ran over to me, about to kiss me, but I stopped him and reminded him that it would be cold and our lips would stick together. I stood on the tips of my toes and rubbed our noses together, I smiled at him when I pulled back, which he returned his cheeks redder.

Something flashed in Gilbert's red eyes; he pulled his trademark grin and grabbed me. "Let's make a snowman!" he said excitedly, three months and I figured out he was childish, doing as he pleased when it pleases him. I couldn't help but love him.

"Alright!" I said trying to have the same level of excitement but I would be impossible to match the infinite amount of enthusiasm that he has.

After we rolled the snow and making a somewhat leaning snowman shape he dug in the snow for rocks. I just sat on the stump, watching him, grinning white as the surrounding snow, make the snowman come to life. I decided it needed friends and started to make little snow bunnies near him. Gilbert thought this was brilliant and helped me, getting leaves for ears.

"Hey Gil, ever heard of a jackalope?" I asked, smirking taking tiny thin branches from the trees.

"Er, no…" he replied, wondering what I was doing, I crouched down over the tiny bunnies and poked the twigs in their heads as if they were antlers.

"Awesome! Not as awesome as penguins or little yellow chicks which will never be awesome as I am, but awesome nonetheless" He gushed and took out his cell phone and took a picture of them; he was never away from a camera.

"Hey Matt, kiss the snowman's cheek!" he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes and kissed the frozen snowy cheek with my eyes closed, bracing the cold. Click. I couldn't help but laugh; he always had crazy picture ideas.

Gilbert suddenly became serious and walked over to where I stood, wrapping his arms around me and swaying us from side to side, getting closer all the while, he dipped down and kissed my cheek bone, then the other. He then kissed the corner of my mouth, my eyes fluttered closed as I basked in his affection. Turns out he is a lovey dovey type, normally when there is no one to see.

A cough resounded beside us at the edge of the clearing. We turned quickly, to find my brother. His normally open warm blue eyes cold as steel, he glared at Gilbert, whose gloved hands were still on my shoulders. He was glaring back, I really hoped they wouldn't fight but when Alfred charged at Gilbert and I was pushed aside; all my hopes were lost. Before me, like two polar bears fighting, they were punching and wrestling, the fierceness of them both scared me but I worked up my courage and grabbed Gilbert by his collar and tossed him off in the snow and positioned myself between them.

"Get out of the way Matt" my brother growled, spitting blood on the once innocent snow.

"No" I said, it was calm, quiet but it was more powerful that way.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way" he said, loosing his patience.

"No" I repeated. Gilbert behind me got up, wiping his mouth with his gloves.

"I'm doing you a good thing here, Matt, so get out of the damn way" he advanced, I stood still, between the two.

"Are you?" I ask coldly. "How are you sure about that? Because you're the hero? Keep your big nose out of my business Al, I can take care of myself" he said, cold anger sinking in.

"Obviously not, I heard from Feliks that he's a major player, how do I not know he's just using you, he's obviously the bad guy" he said taking another step, trying to use his bulk as an intimidation tactics. I wasn't going to let him. Gilbert gave an indignant 'hey' behind me, when he rushed past me I held him back by his arm.

"We already discussed this Alfred, this has been going on since September, if he was really a player then I would have been dumped by now" I kept eye contact, showing him that I'm not afraid.

"Oh? Then I guess Mum and Dad should know then" he said harshly as he turned around and left. I felt sick; Dad and Papa would break this up as soon as they can. Two arms snaked around me, his mouth on my tuque.

"Don't worry, this will work out, because I'm awesome like that" he reassured, although I could tell he wasn't so sure either. I sigh; we stayed like that for a while until I was sure Alfred rang the warning bell of our relationship. I knew it was too good to be true, I was hoping it would last until my birthday, when they can finally not tell me what to do and who to love.

"You know, maybe if we just admit to the relationship, they will understand and accept it" I say to him, but to my ears they sounded like false hope. Then Gilbert surprised me, he nodded.

"Well I was thinking to meet your parents as your boyfriend" he said, in one of his rare bashful moments, his pale cheeks flushed deeply. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek chastely.

"We don't have much of a choice now do we?" I say taking his hand and leading him through the forest. Past the quiet trees, skeletal hands reaching to the sky. It's odd how different it was in the winter, sun peeked out making Gilbert's paleness hard to look at, often he is hard to spot in the snow.

I stop suddenly in front of the swinging fence, my heart rose in my throat. I wanted to run, to hide and not face them their disappointment in me. Gilbert gave me a squeeze and pulled me through, I would survive he was telling me, although without words but his eyes showed the same fear I had, but his strong profile and shoulder faced the house in determination, as if he were going to war.

No even a step in the house I was yelled at by Dad. 'How dares you' and 'I thought you were the good one' were thrown at me. His normally piercing green eyes flashed in anger, I looked over to Papa who was leaning on the archway leading to the kitchen looked at my face then that of Gilbert's behind me then back in my eyes, his eyes more darker and purple then my own.

"Chéri, it would be better if we were sitting and discussing this like civilized human beings, non?" He said coldly and walked off into the living room and sat on the couch waiting. At least it he gave us time to take off our winter clothing, soon we were being yelled in the living room. Slinging mud on Gilbert's questionable name, I'm sure Alfred made his to be the worst and vilest human being that ever walked the earth. Of course he being Gilbert he rose up and yelled back, defending himself while I shrunk down in the couch covering my face. They were short of a brawl and hoped Papa would stop them.

I felt the couch weight down on the other side of me of the couch and a warm hand was soon on my shoulder.

"Mathieu...Tu l'aimes?" he asked softly, his dark blue violet eyes implored mine. I nodded trying not to cry, watching my father and Gilbert shout and point at each other. I could tell the anger in both of their face, both of them wanted to win. I was surprised I could hear papa over them.

"Beaucoup" I added softly, my cheeks flamed up, and it was not from the cold. He sighed and slid his arm over my shoulder and pressed me to him in a hug. The scent of rose water that always seemed to cling onto him wafted over my nose.

"je vois, on peut pas te dire autrement, l'amour est...l'amour est une force violente et incontrolable. Ca fais rien de vous dire d'arrêté de l'aimer, mais promets moi Mathieu. Si ils vous fait mal, dit moi." he gave me another squeeze and stood up and sat Dad down.

"Cheri, Mathieu really loves this man. To separate them would only hurt him, besides Arthur, he'll become an adult in July, he's old enough to make his own decisions, his own mistakes. He's the also the most mature of the two, he knows what could happen to him; but he went anyway." he smiled, as if proud of my seeming reckless behavior. Arthur didn't like it but understood. His green eyes never left Gilbert's, as if to set him aflame with his glare and the problem would be solved.

"Dad...Gilbert is the best thing that ever happened to me, he may be rash, childish, immature, and narcissistic, bull headed, selfi-"

"Hey! Mattie" Gilbert pouted, correction: sulked because the awesome Gilbert never ever pouts, he was wondering why he was getting insulted by me. But I smiled and patted his cheek.

"But he's also the most loving, caring guy I have ever met. He knows me from my brother and never overlooks me. He's gotten to know me better then you, Papa and Alfred has ever in my seventeen years of life" I gulped back tears. "For all of his faults, I love him and cherish them. I thought that I would drift through life unwanted and unloved. Overlooked by everyone, but he came into it and whether I liked it or not, lit up my world with his smile, and his bright eyes and wild fire personality. We may never be the perfect couple, or the fact that no one would say we were made for each other. But we are; he makes me laugh and smile, even if he infuriates me at times. But I know for sure, I'm damn sure I won't let anyone tell me otherwise" I said, keeping eye contact with my Dad.

Gilbert's presence on my side gave me confidence, I looked over to him. Seeing him smile proudly at me made me fell all shy again. I heard my father take a deep breath and sighed through his nose, he was still annoyed at this but he rubbed his neck.

"If you insist, how old are you boy?" he asked Gilbert, who flinched, not liking the 'boy'. I grabbed his arm and he controlled his temper.

"21" was all he said, still insulted.

"Hmm...he's my special boy, the smart one. You hurt him in anyway, I'm not afraid of getting arrested. Again. You understand?" he said, glaring at Gilbert.

"Yes sir?" Gilbert raised a brow, he was confused by this well to do gentleman.

"He was a punk when he was younger. If he can straighten out, I'm sure you will turn out fine, n'est pas?" Papa smiled at Gilbert, yet his eyes radiated coldness. Gilbert nodded quickly, more afraid of papa then my father.

"Bon~ voulez vous du thé? Erm...would you like tea?" he corrected, slipping into french again.

"...oui" Gilbert muttered, he seemed to know to get on papa's good side. Papa gave his million dollar smiled and sashayed into the kitchen to prepare tea and a glass of wine for himself.

I looked to the stair case leading to the loft/bedroom. Alfred, although this was eerily silent, he gave Gilbert and me a very hateful stare and ran up. I told myself that he was being a child. This first hurdle was jumped, and hopefully smooth sailing from there. Although I wouldn't mind a few rocky waves to keep us on our feet. I smiled softly at Gil patting his hand, which he took discreetly looking relieved.

XXX

Thank you for reading, sorry for grammar mistakes, huge time gap, oocness. Please review~

I thought I put the translations there ahaha...

_Mathieu...tu l'aimes?_ : Mathieu, you love him?

_Beaucoup_: A lot

_je vois, on peut pas te dire autrement, l'amour est...l'amour est une force violente et incontrolable. Ca fais rien de vous dire d'arrêté de l'aimer, mais promets moi Mathieu. Si ils vous fait mal, dit moi_. : I see, I cannot tell you otherwise, Love is...Love is a very violent and uncontrollable force. It's no used to tell you to stop loving him, but promise me Mathieu. If he hurts you, tell me.


	9. Carol: the Past, the Present, the Future

A Carol about the Past, the Present and the Yet to Come

The jingling of the sleigh bells, ring-a-linged while the big work horse pulled it on the streets making the village children ran beside it and jumped up, Miss. Bell was at the reign and her two brothers were catching the children and pulling them up and placing them on the bales of hay from one of the farms outside the little wooded ringed village. It was beautiful, the snow was just falling, even if it was dark little old style lanterns kept the cobble stone streets well lit. I turned from the window and smiled at the living room, warmly lit by the furnace on one wall, fire crackling. Large (but reasonably sized to fit in our home) pines decorated with popcorn strings that Al worked on all day yesterday, it was amazing what a hyperactive kid like him could do. The whole room smelled like pine, my papa's cooking and wood burning. It smelt like Christmas.

It had been two and half weeks since the dreaded meeting of the parents, a few days after Gilbert dragged me over to his house to formally introduce me to his father. This news was greeted with a frown, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not but he didn't try to kill me and we talked about politics, and he told me the history of Germanic tribes. So I guess he didn't hate me. My papa, who was more sociable, decided it would be best to invite Gilbert's family over for a Christmas dinner. He said it would give Arthur someone to complain with. I sneak in the kitchen, my white cable knitted sweater felt a bit tight, and my black pants hugged me a feeling I wasn't used too, seeing as I only wore baggy clothing. I felt very uncomfortable but papa assured me that I looked very handsome, while dad said the same thing except presentable was the word of choice. After he said that he frowned at Alfred, whose hair was semi tamed, his jeans didn't have any visible holes and he wore a plain blue knitted sweater. He looked nice in his own way; I sighed sadly when he gave me his cold shoulder. He still had the habit of glaring at me and was avoiding me; I guess he was still angry at me, although I don't see why it would concern him.

I jumped from my seat from the couch when there was a loud knock at the door. Papa in his apron rushed over to the door, stumbling a bit. I really hoped he didn't hit the wine early.

"BONJOUR~" he said a little too loud. I walked over and peeked at the door way, they were all dressed similarly with dress shirts and black pants although Gilbert's dress shirt was the colour of wine and the first few buttons were open. Then papa took Mr. Beilschmidt'scheeks and kissed them sloppily then did the same to Ludwig.

"Blasted frog!" my father said pulling my papa away. "You reek like wine…" He grumbled and placed him back in the kitchen were he would do little harm. I was trying not to laugh at Mr. Beilschmidt'sand Ludwig's beet red faces. They caught my eyes, I stifled chuckle while I pointed upward where they finally saw the mistletoe hanging at the doorway innocently. It was always placed at the entrance so papa could have an excuse to kiss guests and not get hurt. Father came back and led them to the living room, excusing his 'wine drenched frog of a husband' asking if they would like scotch or a beer. I walked to the entrance to find Gilbert standing there.

"Is your um...papa...gone?" he asked. I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I think I love mistletoe now," a smirk pulled on his lips as he kissed me, while his arms travelled down my arms. He had a plastic bag attached to his wrist, it made a crinkling noise. Pulling away, I looked at it.

"Gifts," he smiled, taking my chin for another kiss.

"Are you done?" a voice growled behind us. It was Alfred's for sure.

"No," Gilbert growled back and shut the door, giving me another, deeper kiss. When my face was very red, he kissed my cheeks.

"Can't wait to see what you got me," he smirked and walked in, past a rather annoyed Alfred who huffed and went to sit on the couch.

"Mathieu!" my papa said as I walked in, he hugged me tightly. "You are in the throws of l'Amour! Amour!" he giggled. He then saw Gilbert, who froze like a rabbit, and then papa stumbled towards him and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I haven't greeted you yet Gilbert~ Are you treating little Mathieu alright?" he winked pronouncing his name like 'Jill-berr' rather then 'GILL-berT'. Gilbert looked at me for help, apparently not liking a drunken Frenchman on him.

"Papa? ...um..." I said pointing to the kitchen. Francis looked at me and stumbled to me giving another sloppy kiss on my forehead and went back to cooking.

"...isn't it unsafe to let a drunken man cook?" Ludwig vocalized, looking warily to the kitchen.

"It's safer then letting Mum cook sober," Alfred grinned while dad yelled a 'prat' in his direction. It's good to see humour back in his eyes, although he looked at me and it became cold again.

"Mum?" Mr. Beilschmidtlooked at Alfred confused then understood when my brother pointed to Dad.

I think he didn't want to get into why he was called Mum.

Gilbert dragged me to the couch and sat me next to him. Once or twice papa would drift out of the kitchen but dad would remind him and bring him back. Soon he was done all the cooking and we were brought into the kitchen to a feast. Turkey roasted to a beautiful golden brown, stuffing, and everything that would make your mouth water. Of course wine was already in all the adults' glasses and I was placed next to Gilbert.

"Let's say grace!" papa took dad's and Mr. Beilschmidt'shand who took the cue and took Gilbert's hand and the rest followed. Papa started; in French, naturally, and it dragged on. All through it Gilbert was moving his thumb in circles over the back of my hand, I looked at him but he was focused on praying. I never thought he would be the religious type, but the cross he wore said otherwise. The thumbing continued as my face became pink and I smiled. I figured he was doing subconsciously and it made my heart race. I concentrated on his hand, warm and dry. It was so pale that you could see all the little blue veins running along, his tendons poking out. I didn't know the prayer ended when he gave a little squeeze and brought our hands too our side. Blushing deeply I smiled at him from under my lashes, he smiled back and let go of my hand in favor of eating although his feet would often play with mine.

Supper went on with my papa slurring, and giggling like an idiot. Although he was pretty coherent; I bet he was just acting very drunk when he was just 'feeling good'. When we took our glasses for a toast, Ludwig's, Alfred's and mine were soda of choice, and toasted to good health and family and amour, although the last one was papa. It shocked me to see Gilbert drinking wine, but I reminded myself he was a man. I ate sullenly after that, it seemed that we were on equal footing in the forest, but out here in society he was five years older, a huge age gap. I sighed and Gilbert looked over and kissed my cheek, eliciting a cheer from Papa, while my brother and father grumbled, Ludwig looked up finding the ceiling interesting and Mr. Beilschmidtlooked...like he was a statue.

Gilbert and Alfred were on their thirds before Mr. Beilschmidttold his son to stop being rude, but papa smiled hazily at Gilbert.

"No, no it's quite fine Theodoric, I love to see a man with a hearty appetite," he mostly slurred that out and it was marred with a few hiccups, but it was laced with fatherly pride. "And it's a compliment that he would want more, it means my cooking is good non?" he added afterward clapping Mr. Beilschmidton the shoulder, one gesture he didn't so much appreciate.

The eating continued on, much like Alfred challenging him and Gilbert taking it up, I sighed as we watched them. Father and Papa were talking about boring stuff with Mr. Beilschmidt;though I did see his lips twitch upwards so I guess it was a good conversation. Alfred sat back rubbing his stomach, giving a rather loud belch that earned the look of disgust from everyone at the table, even Gilbert. Even though he finished up his plate and smiled in satisfaction patting his stomach lazily.  
"Danke," he said to papa, the turkey making his eyes glaze over.

After Father cleared away the table and the rest of us drifted to the living room, sitting on seats. Papa was talking animatedly with Theodoric; wine glass in one hand, the other waving around. Alfred was talking sports with Ludwig and Gilbert was just sitting. I felt the warmth of his arm where it was wrapped around me, placing me securely at his side. I felt protected, safe and loved, I looked up at his face, and finding bright red eyes smiling back as he kissed my forehead tenderly. My heart skipped a beat, like it does every time he shows me affection; a cough sounds in the room. Alfred was scowling and staring at us.

"What's your problem?" Gilbert glared at my brother. His own brother gave a warning noise while papa sighed in understanding.

"Alfred, mon chou, why don't you give Ludwig his present?" he smiled setting his wine glass down. Alfred grinned happily and scrambled to the tree giving Ludwig a tastefully wrapped present. Ludwig blushed and thanked him, opening the present carefully by the folds and pulling out a box of chocolate.

"Thank you," he said again smiling a rather small smile. Theodoric made a hand motion to Gilbert who stood up and took out a present and presented it to Alfred. "Here you go," he smirked and sat back down, handing over a thin but long and wide package to me, somewhat like a book. I got up and handed him my gift bag. He peeking inside curiously and pulled out my black and white horizontal stripped scarf.

"It looks like the Prussian flag," he said happily; His red eyes shining. "...And I didn't know you knitted Mattie, such a girl!" The silverette grinned then kissed my cheek. "Thanks though," he said softly. I blushed and looked at the present in my lap, carefully opening it. It was a framed picture, of both of us. It was fall, by the colours in the background. I was smiling softly, blushing beet red as Gilbert kissed my cheek, his hand in my hair, pulling me closer. All those days melted together into a sweet haze, I may not remember what day it was but I knew it was a happy one.

"Watch this…" he said softly, excitedly in my ear as his arms closed around on each side, hands fingering with a clasp on the side. It was a photo album; all of the pictures were taken by my boyfriend. One of me; lying in the snow and some how one of us sitting in the leaves. I look to him surprised. 'How…?' I thought. In that was all of our good times and in the back there was many more empty slots of pictures left. That was enough to make my heart flutter in happiness, so I hugged him. Tightly. It was like we were the only ones in the room.

The rest of the evening passed in a golden warm glow, gifts were passed, laughter from Mr. Beilschmidt after a few too many. I didn't know when I fell asleep, but I did. All I remember last was something warm being wrapped on me and soft, clean smelling skin.

xxx

I woke up Christmas morning with a weight on my chest; naturally I panicked only to find my face filled with soft, white hair. Coughing some of it and moved away to see what it was, and my face, as is always does heated up. I must've fallen asleep on Gilbert and likewise for him. His face was smooth, his pale colourless lips open. He was so pale I would have thought he was dead for the fact he breath tickled my neck and he was so… warm where his arms wrapped around me. I took this rare opportunity to map out his face when calm, since it was always animated. He lashes were so long as they fluttered along his strong cheekbones in deep sleep.

As if sensing being stared at, he woke up with a groan, strong jaw clenching and unclenching and he lifted himself off with his arms. His whole body tensed up as he stretched out his back.

"Morning maple-face," he said huskily as he smiled and kissed my cheek, probably to spare ourselves the morning breath kiss. I scowled at the pet name, it all started when a maple leaf got stuck to my face and no matter how hard I shook, and it never fluttered off.

"Morning to you too pinky," I muttered softly back kissing the corner of his lip. Something passed on Gilbert's face, he kissed my fully on the lips.

"Mattie, can I ask you something? Will you live with me in the city, after you graduate? I'm sure we can find a way… I'll pick up a part time job, so pull me through college and you can go to university," he said, almost franticly; his eyes shown vulnerability. I was so happy; tears welled into my eyes as a smile went shakily to my lips.

"Yes… Gil, of course," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss again.

"Mattie another thing, can you say my name?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"…Gilbert?" I say kind of confused.

"Not like that, the way your papa says it… you know all smooth and sexy?" he said again. I laughed softly.

"_T__'es si cute Gillbert__,__" _I say, softening the G into a J and dropping the t. "_J__e t'aime__.__" _I added as we kissed.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Matthew. Und ich werde es immer." He said softly in my ear, soon his nose pushed past and nuzzled into my neck.

Fin.

Xxx

Translations:

T'es si cute: You're so cute (note: this is not standard french, it's more or less slang talk. The way you would talk between close friends. It's similar to the use of: gotta, dunno, kinda, cause, ect.)

Ich liebe dich so sehr Matthew. Und ich werde es immer: I love you so much Matthew. And I always will. (I used google translate, correct me if I'm wrong)

This marks the end of the story itself, but I will be writing the epilogue were I will give you a surprise :D.

Wow I never finished a story before! D: now to get started on that epilogue. Just a note, it will be in Gilbert's point of vu so you get to see his side of the story. Thanks for reading everyone! You have all been great, because it has to be hard when I don't have a fixed schedule.

So read and review!

Also, I want to know, what was your favorite scene(s) from Heart strings? And why?


	10. Grande Finale

AN: Here it is, sorry for the HUGE delay, so i guess this is finally done. here's gilberts POV. thanks for reading and you patience.

* * *

Grand Finale

_Now gradually add the flour, shit! Shit! Screwed up, I think I hate cooking…_ I growled at the sauce pan in disdain, now I remember why Mattie is the one who cooks, I have all the culinary talents of Arthur.

Well hopefully I can get him drunk enough on wine so he doesn't taste the burnt crap that will be our anniversary dinner…

Our fifth anniversary, god I can't believe we made it this far. Today isn't officially the day we started our relationship, that's the day he uses. I use the day we first locked eyes in that forest; the day I saw an angel.

I didn't think he was real, just some figment of my imagination brought on my temporary insanity. By hopelessness that I was feeling, the dropping out of school, the constant pestering of past loves that felt wrong to wake up next to.

He was beautiful, and for a moment, it felt right, looking into those eyes. All those flings were nothing compared to that one moment.

I knew then that this was the one I wanted to wake up next to, that I wanted to try and remember anniversaries, birthdays, just be happy to sit next to him and not needed a word to be said.

As awesome as I am, I didn't start it out to smooth. I wouldn't change it though, or I wouldn't have seen how plucky he was, how strong he was, even in his shyness, the awkward way he bears himself.

"Who?" I felt a paw at the back of my leg, Kumathing wants some fish, and I'm surprised that he didn't come sooner when I actually put it on the grill.

"No, this is our salmon, shoo" I gently pushed Kumathing with my leg but it was persistent. I huffed and picked it up and held it on my hip before opening a can of tuna and placing it a long ways away from the kitchen. Damn thing, not messing my awesome cooking thing more than it already is.

Kumathing was done that can of tuna and awkwardly climbed up on me, I stared down into my lap, where it was sitting and I picked him up again and held him out to gauge his weight. I give my evil smile of doom.

"Guess who's going on a diet fatty" I said with sadistic glee, the bear whined and wiggles out of my firm and awesome grip. "Yup no more salmon for you, and a fuck ton of berries" I cackle, because really Mattie spoils the thing rotten, it's starting to get fat, and I'm not believing the whole, that's fur gilbert bull crap. Like a cat, you know when its stops being fur and know when it's fat.

I put him on my arm and pet him to calm him down then dump him on couch on my way to the ceiling to floor windows in our apartment living room. It was getting dark. I was getting anxious.

Matt always has this way of making these uncool emotions run around in me, making me feel all weird.

Then I smell burning. Right when Matt walks in, flustered and rosy cheeked. He's a bit taller, stronger too. But those eyes still look young and soft; his lips are still as plush and kissable as they always are.

I rush over to him and gather him in my arms, loving the way he just melts in them. I kiss him, the way he kisses back; the way he yields to me, to my tongue is intoxicating.

Then he smells burning.

"Gilbert!" he thumps my chest disapprovingly as he backs away. I duck my head and rush over to my abomination of a dinner and prepare the table quickly with his help. I tossed the apron I was wearing over my dress shirt and pants on the back of a chair before pouring two glasses of fine French wine that Francis gave us for my birthday. I'm glad Mattie picked up his tastes, because they sure are fine.

"Here, drink this first" I say, handing him a glass as he sat down at his seat.

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"Because do you want to take my cooking sober? Because it makes Arthurs cooking taste like a gourmet meal" I added.

"I highly doubt that Pinky, at least I can tell its food" he grinned taking the glass anyway. I smirk and sat down opposite of him, taking his hand, we said grace, as he prayed; I said my own prayer in my mind.

A thank you to god for forgiving me enough to allow this angel in my life, a being so perfect and bright that It hurts my eyes some days just to see him smile; A thank you for giving me a chance at happiness and companionship when hell knows I don't deserve someone like him, Most importantly a thank you for giving him the ability to eat crappy cooking.

Though, I have Arthur for that, because really, he ate everything on his plate, heck I can't stomach this crap that I made. Then again, I'm used to being spoiled rotten by Mattie's cooking.

"Well that settles whose the better cook between you and Dad" he laughs, sipping his wine. I smirk in my own glass; maybe tomorrow I'll call that punk up and brag about it.

"So what's for dessert?" he grinned seductively. Five years with him and that smile still sends my stomach and making my dick twitch in interest.

I give him a sexy smirk of my own that became a playful grin.

"You" I said, my voice dropping in the way I now he likes. His violet eyes darken as his cheeks flush and jaw slacken. "Now go to the bed and take off your clothes" I walk around and lean on the table next to him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look in my eyes. He smirked and got up, hand trailing up my chest, resting on one of my nipples, tweaking it slightly.

"Don't make me wait, Gilbert, I might have to start without you" he winked and licked his lips slowly as he sauntered away to the bedroom, my eyes fixed on that ass of his. I rush to the fridge and grab the chocolate and whipped cream, and rushed back after him.

I pause at the door, and look at him sprawled on the covers, naked as the day he was born. Cock proud and standing at attention. Even now it makes me catch my breath at how beautiful he was.

"get your ass over here _Gilbert_" my knee's buckle at the way he says my name, smooth and slow, I give a low growl before tossing him the whipped cream and chocolate sauce and taking off my shirt then my pants and briefs in one motion. I stood there proudly hand on my hips.

Mattie rolls his eyes and sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth, missing it, I swear on purpose, and having is spray on his chin.

'Opps" he smirked as he looked over to me with hooded eyes. I grin and crawl over him, forcing him on his back.

I licked his chin then his lips before kissing him deeply, tasting the sweetness and the taste of Matthew. He groaned when I pulled away shushed him before marking him with a chocolate coated finger, tracing designs on his skin and licking it off slowly, biting in places I know he loves. All the while he wiggles and groans, in ways he knows I love. Gasping my name when I lick in his belly button, a surprised gasp when I scraped my teeth against his right nipple, a soft moan when I pinch the other, but when I start to pour chocolate and whipped cream on dick he gave a low groan in anticipation.

That groan became loud when I took him all in one smooth move, I sucked my way up, feeling it throb, I look up and looked at him, he reached over to the bedside table and tossed me the lube we kept there.

I go about bobbing as I prepared my fingered and slowly entered them in his tight hole, causing him to buck and thrust on my finger greedily. God I loved when he did that. I pull my mouth off him with a pop and stretched him, grinning when he fucked himself on my fingers wanting more.

I pull out, he whined, but we looked each other in the eyes and his thighs clamped on my sides as he pulled me in close, panting like a bitch in heat, soon replaced by one long moan, one that I joined in soon enough when I felt his tight hot heat wrap around my prick.

Shit that's never going to get old.

When I was fully in I stopped, just to watch him, the flushed cheeks and lips, the impatient stare he gives me every time I do this. I kiss him slowly, deeply and started to move.

I wanted this to last; it was after all a special day, with every thrust I gave a low moan of matt. He did the same, clinging onto me like his life depended on it.

We exchanged kisses that made me tingle, and not in the sexy way, this tingle was in my heart, he was muttering things, things in French, my name mostly, but the way our eye meet every time we pull out of a kiss, even in that one second between kisses and thrusts when we stare at each other, we are connected, we are one.

I wake up to the sun on my face, I blinked and looked over to Mattie, who was curled up under the sheets, my cute cuddled up Canuck. I can't help the smile, every time I wake up and he's there, snoring softly. It feels, right. Perfect. Like he's meant to be there next to me, the first thing I lay my eyes on when I wake up and the last thing I see when I go to sleep. I sigh and kiss his forehead and get up, stretching at the side of the bed. I look over and notice my violin resting softly in the corner.

Sitting on the bed I rosin by bow before picking up the instrument and plucking out a few notes softly, soon I started to play a short little piece.

"Mmm Gilbert?" I smirk as I feel arms wrap around my waist and a nose travel up my spine to rest in my hair. "Isn't that the tune you were playing when we first met?" he asked, voice still groggy.

"Yeah…"

"Mmm, even after five years, you still pull on my heartstrings"


End file.
